Bombinate
by Lastsongever
Summary: Mulder falls ill while on holiday. A serial killer running a muck. And the ups and down of his relationship with Scully Rating T for now, Might change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys it's been awhile since I've written a fanfiction but I have been binging The X-Files recently and I have really been in the mood to write. I am currently on summer vacation of hopefully my final year at school. As much as I should be working on my portfolio I much rather spend it here. So a few things before I start, I love Mulder angst stories it's my guilty pleasure, with that being said, every chapter will start with a warning of the contents of the chapter without spoiling the story.**

 **Summary: Mulder falls ill while on holiday. A serial killer running amuck. And the ups and down of his relationship with Scully**

 **Word Count: 2,863**

 **Warning: Drinking, anxiety, Depression,**

 **X…X**

4:00 AM

Washington D.C.

December 23rd, 1999

It was quite out, still dark as the cool december night slowly shifts to day. The streets of the often crowded D.C. area are silent, individuals laid still sleeping in the warmness of their homes, pardoning the few who prefer an early start to their day. One home in particular had flashes of light protruding through the open window, inside is a man sat on his sofa. His breathing is slow, the man almost seems asleep, however his bloodshot green eyes, that are following the actions on the TV, give away his wakefulness. A pile of used tissues lay on the floor next to the man's feet and an empty bottle of Tylenol sit atop his coffee table. He was ill, that was obvious.

A loud bang and an angry voice sound over the loudness of the movie that was playing on the TV.

"Turn that the fuck down! It's four in the fucking mornin'!" The man jumps up, swaying slightly on his feet but quickly moves towards his TV, turning the dial until the TV switched off. Silence remained in the room after, just darkness and silence. The man, other wise known as Special Agent Fox Mulder, stood still not daring to move in case a squeaky floorboard disturbs his neighbors obnoxiously short temper. After a minute of no yelling from his neighbor Mulder felt it safe to move. He made his way towards his bedroom, he had lost hope at sleep about an hour ago and now he was just counting the hours before it was an appropriate enough time to head into work. But he was antsy, he had hopped he could get a few hours of sleep if just to make the time go faster.

Going through his wardrobe Mulder picked out his outfit for the day, unfortunately he didn't have much variety in clothing and it took him no more than 5 minutes to pick out a suit shirt and tie. Sighing the weakened man slowly made his way to his bed allowing his body to just fall onto the cushioned mattress. He lay face first against the black sheets and inhales deeply, they still smell like her. It's been a few days but the sheets still have her smell lingering on them, he inhaled again and this time memories came flying back, he stomach clenched and his breath hitched.

 _8:00 pm_

 _Washington D.C._

 _December 20th 1999_

" _Mulder we are going to be late!" Light taps are heard moving into the living room as Scully makes her way towards her apparently hard of hearing boyfriend. Scully stopped in her tracks as she stared at Mulder her hands lying softly on her hips. Mulder was on his laptop, hunched over so she couldn't see what was on his screen._

 _Scully, who was growing more agitated, began moving towards him curious as to what could possibly have him so focused that he wouldn't even acknowledge her. Soft christmas music played as she walked towards Mulder, he seemed oblivious to her movement distracted by whatever he was looking at on his screen as scully grew closer more of the screen became visible, at first Scully was confused, it seemed as if Mulder was looking at a girl, she saw brown curly hair and pale skin, Scully became increasingly more curious she took another step towards Mulder, creating a loud and deep creek to sound across the apartment. Mulder jumped at the sound, closing his laptop quickly and turning towards Scully._

 _He seemed mildly embarrassed, like a boy caught looking at some dirty pictures. His cheeks and neck turned a light shade of red and his green eyes looked pass Scully._

" _Hey Mulder I was calling, are you ok?" Scully looked at Mulder, he was acting strange, stranger than normal. A small smile crept onto Mulder's face and the distance in his eyes seemed to change._

" _Yeah I'm fine I was just really into an article I found online." Mulder stood up from his seat at his desk and this was the first time Scully laid eyes on her partner. Mulder was dressed in a pair of fitted black trousers, a plain white dress shirt, a black bowtie, and black suspenders with a plain black blazer. His hair, which was longer than it normally was, was slicked back into a stylized mold. He bright green eyes reflected brightly through the lense of his new glasses. Scully's eyes shifted down to Mulder's face making eye contact with him and seeing a smirk plastered across his features. "See something you like?"_

 _It's Scully's turn to blush like a schoolgirl, she turned her head away and a smile graced her features. "You look very Handsome." Mulder's smile grew larger and his eyebrows wiggled._

" _Well thank you. You look absolutely stunning if I do say so myself." Mulder leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Scully's cheek and down her neck to her shoulder. "And you smell absolutely delightful." He kissed her neck tasting her scent, she tasted like vanilla._

" _Mulder we are going to be late."_

" _Remind me why we are going to this party again?" Mulder said placing one final kiss apon Scully's plump lips and stepped back._

" _Because we are invited every year and you never go."_

" _Because half of those people don't associate with me."_

" _Maybe because you don't let them, but you are a charming" Scully lays a kiss onto his forehead "Handsome" kiss on his cheek "and an intelligent man" she lays a gentle kiss onto his lips. "There's no reason someone wouldn't want to associate with you." a small smile graced Mulder's lips. "Now let's get movie we're already late._

 _X...x_

 _The couple walked hand in hand through the lobby, towards the cold winter night, it had begun to snow, small flakes of snow littered down on Mulder's Jacket and on Scully's thing sweater._

" _I guess that's a no on the walking?" Scully looked at him with a 'no shit' expression wrapping her thin arms around her shivering body. Mulder chuckled, he removed his jacket off his shoulders and placed them on Scully's. Moving to the curb Mulder reaches out his arm in an attempt to hail a cab. Luckily one was dropping someone off and was glad to pick up the couple._

" _Where to sir?"\_

" _The Wilward, uh 1401 Penn avenue I think." The cabbie nods his head, turning into the street, classic christmas music plays on the radio. Mulder and Scully sit silently in the car, Mulder is looking out the window and Scully could tell he was miles away._

" _Mulder?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _What were you looking at on you computer" A beat. Mulder stayed silent still looking out the window. After a few seconds Mulder cleared his throat and turned towards Scully._

" _I told you just an article" Scully looked skeptical, she could tell he was hiding something but she didn't want to push him, this was suppose to be a happy night._

" _What was in the article? Was it a possible case?" Mulder looked down, he looked like he was deep in thought._

" _Maybe." He didn't say anything more after that, and Scully didn't push him._

 _X...x_

 _Stepping out the taxi Mulder offers his arm to Scully and led her into the Building. Reaching the door Mulder was stopped by a Vallet._

" _We are here for a Private Party." Mulder told the well dressed gentlemen._

" _Ah yes, may I ask the name of your Party?"_

" _J. Edgar Hoover FBI Christmas Party"_

" _Name?"_

" _Special Agent Fox Mulder & Special Agent Dana Scully." _

" _Right this way sir., ma'am."_

 _The two agents are led through the lobby and into a ballroom, inside the ballroom they are met with hundreds of agents and other employees of the FBI. The room was littered with men in black tuxedos and women in elegant dresses._

 _Mulder took a deep breath but didn't move from the spot he was standing in. Scully looked up and Mulder and gently clenched onto Mulders bicep. He looked down at her, and Scully gave him a small smile. He returned the gesture and began leading her towards an open table._

 _Walking further into the room Mulder looked around noticing a couple of people he recognized. None that he particularly knew but plenty who he recognized thanks to his eidetic memory._

 _Mulder tried looking over the crowd of people for an empty table when his eyes made contact with his boss. Skinner's eyes grew wide in surprise, but you can tell by the expression on his face he was happy to see us._

" _Mulder! You actually made it this year." Mulder Smiled and patter skinner on the shoulder as a hello._

" _Oh trust me skinman if it wasn't for Scully here I would be at home watching 'A Christmas Story'" Skinner chuckled at Mulders comment._

" _Well it's great to have you here anyhow." Mulder smiled and thanked him. Scully was chatting with Skinner's wife so Mulder took this as prime time to slip away for a drink._

" _Hey sir do you mind showing me where the bar is?"_

" _Oh yeah follow me." Mulder nodded at Skinner and turned to Scully wrapping his arms around her waist._

" _Pardon me." Mulder interrupted the two ladies. "Dana, I am making a trip to the bar with Skinner, would you like me to bring anything back for you?" Scully smiled and slightly blushed at Mulders use of her first name._

" _No thank you Fox, I'll find you there once I'm done talking with Mrs. Skinner." Mulder cringed at the use of his first name, and then smiled. He gave Scully a quick kiss on the cheek and moved to follow Skinner to the bar._

 _X...x_

" _Whiskey please, two fingers."_

 _Mulder reached for the glass full of amber fluid and finished it in one swig, giving it back to the bartender for a refill._

 _"Four fingers this time please." The bartender nodded poured him another drink and passed it to him._

 _"I advise you don't chug that glass Agent Mulder." Mulder nodded his agreement and sipped his drink._

 _"Sorry sir, I have some serious nerves going right now." Mulder said, taking another sip of his drink._

 _"Don't Mulder, it's a fun night just try and enjoy it." Mulder nodded gazing out into the crowd._

 _"Walter Skinner!" Both Mulder and Skinner turned towards the loud voice. A pudgy but tall man made his way towards the two men. "Oh my goodness it is you." Skinner who seemed confused at first, now had a surprised and excited expression on his face._

 _"Barry Lestrain! I haven't seen you in years what are you doing here?" Skinner exclaimed_

" _Me and the gang get invited every year, this is just the first one we had the opportunity to get to." Barry had a massive grin as he pointed his thumb back at a group of men sitting at a table._

" _Is that? Holy shit!" Skinner went to move towards the table, forgetting Mulders presence behind him. The two gentlemen make there way out of the bar and towards the table leaving Mulder behind. Figuring he will be fine if he just sits here and waits for Scully. Finishing the contents of his cup in one swig, Mulder motioned for another._

" _Whats a handsome man doing sitting here all alone?"_

 _Mulder turned towards the voice, his head was beginning to fog after finishing those last two drinks within a matter of minutes. The owner of the voice was a small brunnette, her eyes a light brown and her hair a mess of tangles._

" _Isn't that suppose to be my line?" Mulder said, slower then he would normally but still legible._

" _I suppose, if you believe in gender roles, I on the other hand was just trying to start a conversation." The younger women took the empty seat next to Mulder and motioned for the bartender. "New York sour please."_

 _Mulder smirked at the younger women and shrugged his shoulders. He was supposed to be having a good time._

" _I'm Mulder"_

" _I'm Beth."_

" _Pleasure to meet you Beth."_

" _The pleasure is all mine Mulder." Beth winks at Mulder and takes a sip of her drink. "So, Mulder what do you do for the FBI" Mulder takes another sip of his drink before answering._

" _I'm a Federal Agent"_

" _Yeah? What department." Mulder thought about how to answer that one, his eyebrows cringed together and his lips pursed in thought._

" _I work for an exclusive department, in the FBI, my partner and I investigate case to difficult for the average Agent." Mulder slurred a few of his words, but was relatively happy with how his sentence came out. It's obvious this lady didn't know of his reputation and he wanted to keep it that way._

" _Sounds impressive Mr. Mulder, or should I call you Agent Mulder."_

" _Actually my official Title is Special Agent Mulder."_

" _Special Agent" Beth takes another sip of her drink "I like the way it rolls of the tongue."_

" _Spooky Mulder!" Color slightly drained from Mulder's face, turning towards the voice he had heard, he was met with a tall lanky man with blond hair. The blond man came up to Mulder wrapping his arm around Mulder's shoulders and laughing next to him. "Holy Shit I haven't seen you in ages."_

" _Spender." Spender tousled Mulder's hair._

" _Ahh is that all you got to say to me Spooky?" Spender drunkenly smiled at Mulder and turned his attention to Beth. "Aye Spooky why haven't you introduced me to your friend." letting out an agitated puff Mulder responded._

" _Spender this Beth, Beth this is spender, I went through the academy with him and then we worked together for a few years afterwards."_

" _Lovely to me you Spender."_

" _Lovely to meet you too. So tell me Beth, how do you know spooky here?"_

" _I'm sorry, Spooky?"_

" _Yeah our old friend here" Spender points behind him "spooky"_

" _Spooky? Why spooky?" Mulder had turned away from the conversation attempting to ignore it but every words stuck to him like if he was glue._

" _Wait you don't know? Ole spooky Mulder here gave up being the best Agent at the FBI to chase aliens and monsters." Mulder is looking down at the bar table, he is sure he can feel Beth starring at him. "They lock him up in the basement don't they spooky?" Mulder finished his drink and stood up. He felt dizzy but he wasn't going to show it, he moved to walk away. "It all go to do with his sister." Mulder stopped in his tracks. Spender takes another swig of his drink obviously not comprehensive about what he is saying. "He think his sister got abducted by aliens when he was a wee boy. What the mind does to cope aye."_

 _Mulder didn't know what was happening exactly, he felt really dizzy and then things went black. His hands hurt, and he can see now but his vision is slightly blurry. It's quite he notices. And he can't move. No someone was holding him._

" _Agent Mulder I need you to calm down, now!" Skinner, why was Skinner holding him. His hands really hurt, looking down his hands were bloody._

" _What.." Mulder couldn't talk his face was wet, was he crying? People were staring, and then there was spender, he was bleeding on the floor. Mulder looked up again slightly panicked, what had happened?_

" _Can I let you go Agent Mulder." All he could do was nodd. Skinner let him go and Mulder bent down his adrenaline wearing on him. Mulder looked up and was met with disappointed and surprised faces. One of which was Scully's, she looked sad. A pain struck in Mulder's chest. He watched Scully walk away._

" _Scully.." he whimpered. Standing up he moved to follow her, the crowd parting like the red sea in his wake. He followed her to the eit where she was getting in a taxi, "Scully wait." he walked towards the taxi but it was already driving away as he approached. Fresh tears made his way down his face. The snow was falling harder now, his wallet was in his coat that Scully was still wearing when she left. It was dark and late, the streets were empty. Mulder walked home alone that night._

X...x

4:30 AM

Washington D.C.

December 23rd, 1999

Mulder's eyes opened slowly, fresh tears coated the sheets below him. He had received many phone calls and emails since the incident all from his superiors, not one from Scully. He was told that he attacked Spender, not that he remembered much of it. And he knew that he had a meeting with Skinner at 9 AM tomorrow morning, but in regards to his relationship with Scully he knew nothing.

Mulder closed his eyes, his hair was soaked and his body sweaty, he didn't feel too well, worse than the past few days, his body exhausted from lack of sleep.

"Maybe just an hour." Mulder fell into a restless slumber, hopping the next few minutes of sleep would help ease the growing pain in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back at it again, chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, I apologize for the spelling errors I was half asleep but determined to finish the chapter.**

 **Word Count: 3,025**

 **Warning: N/A Enjoy.**

 **X...x**

9:15 am

Washington D.C

December 23rd, 1999

Federal Bureau of Investigation

The song of city life filtered throughout the air, despite the bed of snow that covers the gray and black pavement. Unrecognizable conversation and the hustle and bustle of traffic are dulled in the office of AD Skinner which the atmosphere is the total opposite. The silence in the office is defining, Skinner, who sat behind his desk hands folded and lips pursed, sat impatiently in waiting. The sound of the ticking clock in the office created an audio map for Skinners thinning patience.

Across the table sat Agent Scully, whose face dictated that of annoyance, she sat one leg crossed over another and arms crossed, across her chest.

"Agent Scully, are aware of where Agent Mulder is?"

"If I did sir I would tell you, but I haven't heard from Agent Mulder since last week." Scully responded quickly. Her demeanor held annoyance, but the way her eyebrows furrowed and the way her eyes shined and looked off into the distance, gave way to her obvious worry. Where was Mulder, she was expecting to talk with him, she felt bad for how she left, but she was still so angry at how he acted at the party.

Tic Toc

Skinner clenched his fist together while still laying on his desk.

Tic Toc

His nose flared

Tic Toc

"That's it he's susp-."

Skinner was interrupted by the sound of his door opening, and a disheveled looking Mulder pushing his way into his office. Mulder was breathing heavy, his longish hair wasn't made, instead it was plastered to his head. His clothes seemed loose and messy on his body.

"Sorry Sir, I overslept." Mulder was looking at Skinner, and Skinner was looking up at him face still that of annoyance.

"Take a seat Agent Mulder." Skinner said tight lipped and with purpose. Mulder quickly sat down, almost throwing his body down onto the chair. Scully looked towards him, she knew there was something wrong, he was sweating profusely, and his eyes looked like a raccoon's, black. Scully felt an itch to hold him, see what was wrong and ask if he was okay, but she was still upset, and so she turned her head back towards Skinner and waited for him to start talking.

"Agent Mulder you better have a damn good explanation for what happened at the event on friday."

"No sir I'm sorry."

"No, what do you mean 'no' Agent Mulder?" Skinner's face was turning red and his hands were now laid flat against against his desk.

"I mean I don't really remembered what happened or at least not all of it."

"Well how about you start with what you do remember." Skinner sat back, one leg crossed over the other and waited for Mulder's response. Mulder looked down at his hands, they are poorly wrapped in gauze, old blood is stained onto it, he clenched and unclenched his fist then nodded his head.

"I remember getting there and seeing you, we went over to the bar and started drinking. You left with a friend after a few minutes and I stood at the bar waiting on Scully to come and meet me." Mulder looked over at Scully when he said her name and the two briefly made eye contact, and quickly he turned back and looked back down at his hands. "At that point I was three drinks in and I started talking to this women, who I've never seen before. I tell her about myself and my work, and then Spender came over, he was drunk and he put his arm around me, he was calling me spooky and just kind of butting into our conversation. I was going to leave but, he was saying some things and he went a little too far." Mulder looked up at Skinner "and then I can't really remembered what happened after, I just remember waking up and you were holding me and my hands," lifting up his hands to show Skinner. "where hurting really bad."

"So you don't remember repeatedly punching your colleague in the face until I came and grab ahold of you." Mulder shook his head, 'no' "What is that he said that pushed you to that point?" Mulder could feel Scully's eyes protruding into his head, she wanted to know too.

Mulder cleared his throat and adjusted his sitting a bit. "He uhm, he said ' _They lock him up in the basement don't they spooky?' … 'It all got to do with his sister.'... 'He thinks his sister got abducted by aliens when he was a wee boy. What the mind does to cope aye.'"_ The room was silent, Skinner sat back and Scully still stared directly at Mulder, not once moving her gaze.

"That is slight contradictory to what Agent Spender said happened." Both Mulder and Scully turned towards the assistant director. "Agent Spender said you invited him over and introduced him to a lady at the bar, and that you just started beating on him after he took over the conversation." Mulder's eyes furrowed.

"That is definitely not what happened sir, I had no urge to want to speak to Spender, never have and never will." Mulder said firmly.

"I know, but we need to clear this up." Skinner sat closer to the desk. "I believe you Mulder but I saw what you did and I just have to cover my tracks you know?" Mulder nodded. "Who was that lady at the bar with you?"

"Her name was Beth, I didn't get a last name. Short Brunette" Skinner's eyes widened in recognition.

"Beth Cunningham she is a newbie straight out of quantico, she just moved to anti counterfeit division." Skinner said standing up from his desk and moving towards his door. "Jennifer can you please call Beth Cunningham to my office?"

"Yes sir" Skinner returned to his seat and returned his gaze back onto his two agents.

"I want you two to go back to your office, get some work done, and I'll call you after my meeting with Agent Cunningham" The two agents nodded. Scully quickly stood up and made her way out of Skinner's office but not before seeing Mulder struggle to get up and moving. Scully waited for Mulder outside of Skinner's office.

"Scully can we-." Before Mulder could finish his sentence Scully had already made her way to the elevator, Mulder bowed his head and sighed, following her into the elevator. The elevator was full, stopping on every other floor dropping people off one at a time. When the last person made her way out of the elevator, the doors slid closed and silence remained. The elevator slowly made its way down to the basement. Mulder stood shakily on his long legs and Scully couldn't help the urge in her to grab ahold of him. Wrapping one arm around his waist and putting his arm over her shoulder she gently helped him support himself. Mulder didn't dare speak, he didn't to ruin the moment even though he wanted to apologize and beg Scully to forgive him, he kept quiet. He gladly welcomed her help, he leaned some of his weight on her small frame and sighed contently. The doors to the elevator opened, and the pair walked slowly towards their basement office, unlocking the door and walking inside Mulder tries to move away from Scully and to his desk, he was tired and his head was spinning, but Scully was pulling him towards her.

"Mmm Scully can I sit?"

"Over here Mulder" Scully spoke in a gentle tone leading him to chair at the other end of the office. She sits him down gently on one of the more comfortable chairs in the office, and Mulder thankfully sits on the provided chair and closes his eyes trying to alleviate the spinning merry go round in his head. He feels a soft kiss placed on his forehead, it was quick Scully must have been checking his temperature, he leaned into her touch regardless.

"Jesus Mulder you're burning up, Scully gently runs her fingers through Mulder's hair but was caught in his tangled locks. She furrowed her brows and her eyes became sad. "How long have you been like this." Mulder looked up at Scully and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was sick when I woke up saturday morning, I just thought it was cos of the drinking, but when I didn't get any better I figured I must have come down with a cold."

"You look awful, it must be one hell of a cold."

"Gee thanks Scully, you look beautiful by the way." A shot in the dark.

"Don't do that Mulder" Scully slowly pulled away from him."I'm still angry with you" Scully hesitated "Well maybe not angry, just sad" Mulder looked confused, that wasn't the response he was expecting.

"Why are you sad?"

"Because I was so angry with you!" Scully sat down in a chair across from Mulder.

"Scully I'm sorry, but you're really confusing me"

"Mulder when I left that night I was furious," Scully looked into Mulder's eyes. "I was angry that we couldn't go out without us being the center of attention, I thought you overreacted, I mean Mulder I saw you. I saw you hitting him." Mulder looked away from Scully, his stomach clenching with every word Scully spoke.

"Scully I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I drank a little too much and let my pride get th-."

"Mulder stop. I _was_ mad at you, but I had no idea the nasty and ignorant words spoken to you, you deserved to stand up for yourself, and I'm sad that I held this anger for you all weekend while you were home sick, when I had absolutely no idea." Scully sighed looking down at her lap and then back up at Mulder. "I'm sorry Mulder"

A beat

"Well I guess I can accept your apology." Scully let out a puff of laughter, Mulder grinned. "No but really, I missed you this weekend. "

"Oh I'm sure you did, you turn into a big baby when you get sick." Scully grinned at Mulder.

"I do not!" That comment made Scully burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay." the room fell silent. "Do you think you will be well enough to go to mom's for the holiday" Mulder thought for a moment. He forgot completely about the get together, but he wasn't planning on spending another night away from Scully.

"I think I'll be ok," Scully looked at him with hesitancy. Just as she was going to speak up the phone rang, Scully reached over and picked it up.

"X-files… Ok we'll be right up."

"Skinner?"

"He's expecting us." The pair got up, Scully moving towards Mulder and wrapping her arms again around waist and Mulder placing his arm around her shoulders.

The pair made it into the Assistant Director's office just as Cunningham was leaving his office.

"Special Agent Mulder" Mulder gave her a small smile.

"Beth, it's nice to see you again." Beth smiled back.

"Likewise." Mulder gently urged Scully forward.

"This is Special Agent Scully, my partner." Beth smiled at her, stretching her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Agent Scully," Scully went to shake her hand back

"Nice to meet you too." Beth smiled at the pair and turned to walk away and the pair walked into the AD's office.

"Agents Mulder, Scully please take a seat" The two agents sat down and eagerly waited for what Skinner had to say. "I spoke with Agent Cunningham and she confirmed your story Agent Mulder, she spoke rather highly of you, she said you behaved like a complete gentleman until the incident occurred. With that being said I will speak to Agent Spender about his statement on this incident, but for you Agent Mulder, I will not be suspending you and no further punishment will be given to you, but I do advise you to just keep away from Agent Spender, and please try to stay out of any fist fights." Mulder nodded his agreement when an intense head rush hit him. He gently laid his head in his hands his fingers gently massaging his temple.

"Yes sir."

"Are you ok Agent Mulder?" No response. "Agent Mulder?"

"Hey Mulder?" it was Scully this time, she gently laid her hand on his thigh.

"Mmm don't feel good." Mulder said when a rush of nausea hit him dropping onto his knees Mulder violently wrenched into Skinner's garbage can, he felt gentle hands rubbing his back. When he was done Mulder tried to lay his head down on the rim of the trashcan, he was so tired.

"No Mulder, over here c'mon." Scully gently moved his head away from the trash can and moved him back into his seat.

"Sorry Skinman." Mulder said sitting back into his seat. Scully had one hand on his for head checking his temperature.

"Mulder we should get you home, I have a thermometer there and medicine." Mulder nodded his agreement, to be honest all he really wanted was to sleep. "I'm sorry sir, would it be ok if we took an extra day off?" Scully asked her boss, knowing his answer already.

"Yes absolutely, make sir he is better come a week from tomorrow." Scully nodded at him.

"I'll try sir." Scully turned back towards Mulder and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Hey Mulder let's get you home yeah?" Mulder nodded his head and with Scully's help, got up from his seat.

"Enjoy the holidays Mulder, Scully" Skinner gave them a quick smile and the pair made their way out of the office and down to the parking ramp.  
"C'mon we'll take my car." Scully sat Mulder down in the passenger seat of her car and drove towards his home. Mulder didn't look very well and Scully was worried. This couldn't be some cold, he was way too sick. She was running a bunch possibilities through her head, while she drove them towards Mulder's apartment.

Mulder was asleep when they reached his home his head leaning against the window, and low snores sound after every breath. "Hey Mulder." Scully gently shook Mulder's shoulders. "C'mon Mulder we're here." Mulder gently opened his bloodshot eyes.

"Where are we?" Mulder asked, confusion clearly on his face.

"Home, come on let's get you inside." Scully helps lead Mulder upstairs and into his apartment. It's dark, most blinds are shut, and Scully struggles to see as she leads a useless Mulder to his room. Stripping him of shirt, tie, and pants Scully pushes him down onto the mattress and sits on the edge of the bed next to him, gently running her hand through his hair. After minute Scully moves to stand, when she feels Mulder reach out and weakly grab her wrist.

"No.." Mulder mumbled

"What is it Mulder, you ok"

"Don't go" Scully smiled sadly at him. She moved her lips to his ear.

"I'm not, just getting some medicine." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and moved into his bathroom to grab a thermometer, a moist towel and medicine. Scully took her seat back at the edge of the bed and stuck the thermometer into Mulder's mouth and waited for the little beeping sound. Meanwhile Scully laid a cool towel onto Mulder's forehead hoping that can cool him down. A beeping alerted Scully's attention that the thermometer was done, she reached over and pulled it from between Mulder's lips.

"What's the word Doc?" Mulder spoke in a low tone.

"Not good, you have a really high fever, I'm surprised you even made it out of bed this morning." Mulder gave a small smile.

"I almost didn't, forget I was 30 minutes late to our meeting?" Scully nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well you have no need to get out of bed for now, why don't you take some of these." Scully handed him a couple of Tylenol tablets. "While I re-dress your hands." Mulder did as he was told swallowing the two pills and sipping the glass of water he had on his bed side table.

Scully reached for Mulder's hand slowly unwrapping his bandages, below the gauze laid small cuts and bruised knuckles. "Does it hurt?" Scully asked

Mulder gently clenched his fist and un-clenched. "A little, but it doesn't bother me, kind of a dull pain." Mulder said with looking at his hands. Scully looked up at Mulder and gave him a small smile and gently kissed him on the corner of his lips, Mulder grinned. "What was that for?" Scully shrugged.

"I just am so in love with you." Mulder's grin grew even wider, and Scully gave a small smile back, red coloring her face.

"I love you too" He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I would kiss you on your lips but don't want to get you sick. Scully smiled and him and shook her head.

"I appreciate it." Scully began rubbing ointment onto Mulder's hand trying not to cause him any more pain and loosely wrapped his hands in new gauze. "All done. Now you should try and get some sleep before we have to drive to Maryland."

"Sleep with me." Mulder gently tugged her down.

"I have to go home and pack, when I get back I'll take a nap with you." Scully said standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Just until I fall asleep, please?" Scully couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes that were staring at her.

"Ok, but just until you fall asleep." Mulder smiled and moved over slightly so Scully could scoot into bed. Scully laid her head on Mulder's chest and closed her eyes, humming lowly and gently running her fingers over the curvature of Mulder's muscles, it wasn't long after that Mulder was asleep. Scully laid with him for a few minutes more before she snuck out of his arms and pulled her coat on. Scully moved towards Mulder placing a kiss on his cheek and left two pills on his bedside table.

"I'll be back before you get up, love you."

"Love you.." Mulder spoke briefly but trailed off, his words replaced by light snores. Scully smiled and made her way to her apartment.


End file.
